


The Cabin in the Rain

by Scribe32oz



Series: Seven Scrolls [10]
Category: The Magnificent Seven (TV)
Genre: F/M, Light Angst, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, What-If
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-06
Updated: 2018-09-06
Packaged: 2019-07-07 14:59:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15910605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scribe32oz/pseuds/Scribe32oz
Summary: What might have been if Vin Tanner had made his feelings known to Alex Styles at Agnes Doherty's cabin.





	The Cabin in the Rain

**Author's Note:**

> This story refer to an encounter between Vin and Alex in the story Julia of my Seven Scrolls series.

 

"I'm sorry Vin," she whispered. "I want you so much it hurts, but this isn't right. I made promises to Ezra and I can't just disregard it!"

“I know it's wrong,” he stared at her, stepping off the porch of Agnes Doherty's cabin, joining her in the rain. It came down so heavily upon them both, he was just as soaked as she, his dark hair hanging around his ears in wet tangles.  “But I can't help it. You're in my heart.”

She was a little bit more than in his heart and he knew it. He was in love with her. He'd known that almost from the start and now as she stood before him, her golden skin slick and glorious, her arms folded over breasts that were only a moment ago, his to taste, she knew it too. Vin tried so hard to keep his distance, tried to do the right thing but the last day had been a Sisyphean torture.

What had just transpired between them was the result of months of longing on his part, of wanting to touch her, of dreaming about her and now they had crossed a forbidden line with each other and there was no going back. “If you don't feel the same about me, if I ain't in your heart then I'll walk away and I won't ever say another word about this again.”

Alexandra Styles blinked the rain out of her eyes, wanting to lie but even as her eyes fixed on the cobalt coloured pools of his soul, she knew she couldn't.  Ever since he'd held her hands at the edge of that creek on Nettie Wells's property, something had leapt awake inside of her. Something that immediately built up a wall between herself and Ezra and left her wanting when the gambler touched her because she was yearning for Vin instead.

In that secret place inside her mind, she'd relished the flutter Vin created in her heart by his touch and his unassuming smile. Since then, Alex tried to stay away, to ignore the reality of the situation but each time she was in his company, it only proved more irrevocably how lost she was to him.

“I can't,” she admitted softly, finally surrendering to her heart's desire when it was so often the mind making decisions for her. “God help me, I can't.”

In that admission, what restraint held her in place was washed away in the rain and she closed the distance between them, her arms wrapping around his neck and she lifted her chin to kiss him, her lips parting as they touched his, an invitation to the madness they were indulging.

The minute her lips touched his and permission was given, Vin pulled her to him hard, pressing her wet body against him, until he could feel her pounding heart through the soaked fabric of his shirt. She was almost bare above the waist, the thin camisole clinging to her skin. He ran his palms against her shoulder as he plundered her mouth, playing a sensual game of thrust and parry with their duelling tongues.   

He pulled away after a second and leaving her lips was torture, but the rain was coming down and her skin as delightful as it was to the touch was cold. Huskily, he said to her with nothing but tenderness in his voice.

“Let's get you inside in front of a fire,” he bent over and picked her up easily, thinking how perfectly she fit in his arms.

Alex nodded, unable to deny how she felt any longer and realised if she was going to go over a cliff, she might as well enjoy the journey. Fighting him had been so hard. Alex had tried desperately to tell herself that what took place between them meant nothing, that it was just a moment, a single point in time that should meant nothing in the face of the weeks she'd spent in Ezra's company. Yet all the while, she knew she'd stumbled into something important, something precious.

Leaning forward while he carried her through the rain to the front door of Agnes's cabin, she reclaimed his mouth, holding nothing back as she kissed him. Closing her eyes, she wrapped her arms around his neck, stroking his tongue with her own and feeling a shudder of arousal run through her when he did the same. A growl of hunger rose from his throat, and it was a sound so wholly masculine, Alex could do nothing but utter a corresponding sigh at the sound of it.

Somehow Vin got her through the doorway, having presence of mind to shut the door behind him and in effect shutting the world out, so what happened now in the confines of this small room, was their temporary piece of heaven. He'd imagined kissing her for so long now but the reality of it was so much sweeter than his dreams led him to believe. When he felt her fingers raking through his hair, her mouth parted in invitation for him, the sensation of her tongue duelling with his, he felt a surge of animalistic arousal rushing straight to his cock.

Christ, he wanted her. He wanted her so bad, he could barely think straight. All these months of secret pining, dreaming about touching her and now the moment had come. Vin was breathing hard when he lay Alex down against the pillows, pulling his mouth away from her long enough to savour the look of anticipation in her eyes. She was staring up at him, her eyes dark with similar lust. He saw her skin, wet and glistening, her lips swollen from his kisses and her breasts, barely concealed by the camisole she was wearing. It was plastered to her skin, showing him the dark lines of her nipples.

Sliding the wet straps down her shoulders, he saw her swallow thickly, revealing her anxiety and knew then and there, he didn't just want her, he wanted to please her too. Alex did not protest when her breasts were exposed to him but her cheeks turned a little red in self-consciousness. Vin's mouth went dry, exulting in the perfect shape of them, the way her nipples were taut and jutting, inviting him to feast.  Without giving her time to change her mind, Vin leaned down and took one nipple in his mouth, almost groaning in pleasure when his hand began to knead the other. He heard her whimper as he teased the erect tip, flicking the taut plateau with his tongue while his teeth bit down.

“Oh my God Vin....” Alex sighed, closing her eyes and being revisited by the pleasurable sensations that began this whole thing in the first place. After a moment, she could no longer think, caring only for his wonderful lips as he made her body sing. She arched her back over the mattress, pushing herself further into his mouth as she ran her fingers through his hair and across his back.  Her insides were melting, becoming moist as her sex began to throb with need. How in God's name did he know how to do this to her?

Vin raised his eyes to her and smiled because those were words he had wanted to hear since he met her.  Staring into her eyes as he used both hands to massage her breasts, he saw her come undone beneath his touch. He was so hard, he wanted to plunge into her right now, but this was a moment he had yearned for too many nights, he had no wish to rush anything. Vin wanted to savour it for as long as it lasted. Tomorrow, he would deal with the consequences of what they had done but tonight, tonight was for them.

Seeing her need for him matching his own, Vin knew they had both crossed the point of no return and was delighted when she reached for his shirt and started to undo the buttons.  They undressed each other almost feverishly, tossing their wet clothes aside until they lay against each other, skin to skin. With his cock pressing against her leg, Alex would have no illusions of what he needed from her and yet, he wanted this to last.

Capturing her mouth again, he relished the sensation of her soft breasts rubbing against his chest as he plundered her lips, while his hand slid down her stomach to the damp curls between her legs.  Alex grew very still at the contact and Vin realised then, she had never been touched down there before. Was she a virgin? The idea that she was, made him even harder if such a thing was possible. Knowing that he was the first man to have her, to partake of a body so undoubtedly made for him, made him grunt under his breath in excitement.

“Alex,” he whispered in her ear. “I promise I won't hurt you.”

“I know you won't,” she smiled at him, kissing him on the lips as her legs parted for him slightly, indicating her trust. “Make me yours Vin.”

The love in her eyes made him kiss her again, wanting her to know this wasn't just about the sex, it was about the two of them, finding each other in a world full of uncertainties, and being the absolute for one another.  He caught her mouth again, sliding his fingers inside her and being welcomed by the slick he'd cultivated earlier.

“Christ Doc,” he growled hungrily in her ear, as he started manipulating her insides. “You feel so good you're gonna send me to heaven.” 

Whether or not she knew it, she had a body made for sin and Vin intended to know it intimately before the night was out. As he found her clit and started teasing it, Vin heard her utter a soft gasp of surprise that soon became whimpers of pleasure as he plucked at the tiny nubbin of flesh. Instinctively, her legs parted wider for him, demanding more of what his fingers were doing, until he could feel her nails digging into his bare back, when he touched her just the right way.  Soft ohs of abandon began leaving her lips with each expert flick of his thumb and forefinger, until her cries filled the cabin and he was so aroused, he had to catch his breath to concentrate. Inserting fingers inside the rapidly moistening passage, he felt the tremor of muscles as he prepared her for penetration.

“Come inside me please,” Alex started to beg, not certain exactly what she needed at this moment, knowing only he could give it to her.  “I need you so much...”

Vin wanted nothing more than to start ramming his way inside of her but he didn't just want her, he loved her. He wanted this to be special, wanted her to never regret being with him. Hearing that desperate plea, prompted Vin to move his seduction to the next level. He was by no means a great lover like Buck, but when the big man had boasted his prowess with the ladies and the othes had joined in, Vin had listened enough to know how to make a woman feel good, if a man loved her enough to bother.

Withdrawing his fingers from her insides, he started kissing his way down her breast bone, his descent marked by his lips tracing a line down her belly to the dark patch of hair between her legs, wafting with arousal.  Once he was in position, Vin slid her thighs on his shoulder and licked his lips, his mouth watering in anticipation of what he was about to taste.

“What are you doing....” she started to ask when he silenced her by spreading her folds open and lowering his mouth to her exposed clit. He marvelled at the contrast of colour between dusky and pink, thinking how ripe and tasty it appeared. Lowering his mouth to the tiny pearl awaiting attention, he sucked it past his teeth and began washing it with his tongue.

“OH MY GOD...VIN!” She didn't just say his name, she moaned it.

Exalted by the sound of her complete surrender, Vin kept his face buried in her ripe flesh, eating her like she was his last meal. Alex was incoherent now, her hands running through his hair, her hips moving to the rhythm of his tongue, a complete slave to anything he wanted of her.  He nibbled and suckled, teasing her clit, licking the folds engorged by arousal and darting his tongue up the tight passage he would soon claim. Vin continued to torture her, slipping a finger in while he continue to suck her clit past his teeth. She was very wet and he enjoyed every bit of her taste, relishing once again that he was here first.

“Vin please,” she begged, almost crying. “I can't....I can't...stand it.”

“You can't stand this?” He asked, a little cruel, his tongue licking her clit slow and long with each word.

“Yes,” she spoke, her voice one of complete subservience.  “Please....please...”

“Mmmmmm,” he replied taking another loving taste, swirling his tongue languidly around her clit, making sure she felt every inch of his tongue. “You taste so good Doc,” he teased. “Do you want more?”

“Yes!” She cried out. “Oh, please Vin, please don't stop!”

“Never gonna stop doc,” he grinned, “you're all mine.”

With that, he sucked the tiny pearl even harder, until he could feel it quivering against his tongue. Just to push her over the edge, he thrust his fingers into her warm passage, pressing against its walls until he heard her snap.

“VINNNNNNNNNNNNNN!”

She flooded his mouth with her juices and the satisfaction that ran through him, knowing he was the first one to make her feel this way, that she was his now, no matter who might come along later, made him so hard and filled him with black lust, he gave her no time to recover.  His cock was heavy and aching, needing release and desperate to plunge inside her. However, he had wanted her to come first because what came next would require it. Vin drank her in, making sure none of it was wasted. Her smell was all around him, in his lungs, in his mouth and soaking into his soul. He knew then and there, he would carry her scent until the day he died.

For now however, a more primitive emotion had taken hold and while she was still reeling from her orgasm, Vin flipped Alex unto her stomach. Pulling her onto her hands and knees, Alex was still shuddering in the aftermath of her release. He ran his hands over her deliciously supple rear and saw her sex, wet, ripe and waiting.  Positioning his erection at her entrance, he uttered a soft groan when he stroked her still jutting clit with his cockhead and felt an explosion of sensation, driving all caution from his mind.

Vin pulled her hips to him and rammed his cock all the way inside of her. Her maidenhead offered no resistance and before he knew it, he was buried to the balls in her heat, his fingers digging into her flesh. Alex threw back her head and uttered a cry of pleasure and pain, her back arched so beautifully in front of him as she took in all of him, Vin had to lean down and bite her shoulder to keep from crying out.

“Jesus Christ,” he managed to whisper in her ear, aware he had to get himself under control or he might hurt her.  “Are you okay?”

Her answer were words wrapped in a moan. “Yes,” she whimpered, her body arched like an animal ready for the rutting. “More Vin. More.”

Vin uttered a groan of pleasure and began pounding into her hard, relishing the slickness of the walls gripping him, as he began to thrust into her. She was so beautiful, he thought. So much better than he ever dreamed. Each stroke into her was pure bliss and the moan she uttered as he drove in deep, made him even harder.  He wanted to ride her into oblivion, wanted her to be slave to his cock so she could never go back to Ezra, or want anyone else ever again. He wanted to possess her, to own her and most of all, he wanted to love her.

One hand on her hip, the other on her breast, Vin pulled her to him and forced his tongue into her mouth, so he could claim her in more ways than one. As he kissed her hard, his fingers plucking at the nipple taut and erect, he could feel her becoming wetter as he pounded into her. Jesus, her body was sinful and he wanted to spend the rest of his life, pleasuring it. Each time she moaned into his mouth, his hips thrusted harder, until she was gasping from the sheer force of him. She was chanting his name, begging him to finish her, begging him to make her reach apogee once more.

His hand covered hers before guiding her fingers to her clit, allowing her to feel the sensation of his cock sliding in and out of her body.

“How does that feel Doc?” He asked in his too soft voice. “You like that?”

“Yes,” she said in a little girl voice. “It feels so good. I never thought it could be so good.”

“We're good together doc,” he breathed, kissing her neck, holding her hand there, allowing her fingertips to graze the slick shaft of his cock as it moved in and out of her. “You were made to be mine Alex, I knew it the minute I saw you.”

“I know,” she spoke and her voice took on surprising clarity as she answered. “I've always known, somehow.”

Just to prove the point, he bent her over then and inflicted a number of brutal thrusts, as if he needed to stake his claim on her. Each thrust saw him buried to the hilt, until his balls were bouncing off the smooth skin of her glorious ass.  She was very close, almost to the point of breaking but that was not how Vin wanted her, when he finally reached release. Once again, he rolled her onto her back and received no protest, just her expression of hunger, wanting more.

Vin wanted to look into her eyes when he emptied his seed inside her.

Capturing her mouth once more, he kissed her hard and demanding, all the while maintaining their connection. Alex's legs had wrapped themselves around his waist and he was bracing himself against the mattress.  He continue to pump into her body, maintaining a devastating pace that seemed to exceed its limits each time she moaned into his mouth. Beneath him, his chest was crushing her breasts, the tight buds of her nipples rubbing against his skin as their bodies gleamed with perspiration.

“Come for me Doc,” he spoke in her ear when he felt the back of her stamina shatter.  “Come for me.”

“Yes!” Alex screamed as she went over the edge. “Yes, oh god, yes!”

It was almost a sob.

Vin thought he might die when he felt her taut clenching muscles tightening over his cock. Her release had gripped him so tightly, the sense left his world as the punishing pressure around his shaft and glans wrung from him an equally devastating cry of surrender before he exploded inside her. Warm jets of heat surged through her body as he continued to thrust, until his hips were sore from the exertion.

He collapsed on top of her with a loud groan, expelling with it all the fear and doubt he held about her since they met. This proved how perfect they were together, how much they were made for one another. Ezra would understand, wouldn't he? All Vin had to do was explain it to the gambler and he'd have to understand Vin couldn't imagine his world without Alex, any more than Vin could imagine it without Chris and the others.

Vin lay against Alex's breasts, feeling her heart gradually reducing its pounding beat to a more even pace, thinking he would want to die here.

“Vin...”

“Yeah,” he muttered dreamily. Never wanting to move from this place ever.

“VIN!”

* * *

Vin Tanner sat up in the back of his wagon, eyes squinting as the sun blazed into the small confines, exposing the invisible dance of dust motes in the morning, feeling the walls of his dream dissolve in front of him.  Looking around the wagon, Vin realised he was alone, save for the annoying voice outside that intruded upon his slumber. It took a second to realise the front of his long johns were damp and Vin uttered a groan of exasperation, realising once again, he had dreamed of Alex and climaxed like a teenager.

Quickly covering his shame with a blanket, he managed an angry growl. “WHAT?”

“We gotta ride pard,” Chris Larabee poked his head through the canvas long enough to respond. The gunslinger showed no indication he was aware what dreams he had just interrupted. “Got a prisoner to deliver to Eagle Bend.”

“Fine,” Vin grumbled, “I'll be at the jailhouse in ten minutes.”

“Good,” Chris nodded, facing the street once more. “Ezra's coming with us. Seems he needs to be out of town for a day or so.  He's still catching hell from Nathan about Alex.”

Vin swallowed thickly, feeling a rush of colour to his face, and was glad Chris could not see it. Nathan Jackson, had been giving Ezra a rough time the last two days after his treatment of Alex, having discarded her for the beautiful Julia Pemberton.  The doctor had been holed up in her clinic, apparently recovering from a cold after their ride to the Doherty place, unwilling to see anyone in the wake of her humiliation.

Vin had been fighting the urge to go pound on her door, to tell her that Ezra wasn't good enough for her and if she let him, Vin would love her every day of her life.  Of course, he could do none of these things because he had a sense this was all too soon and for once, to win the lady, he would have to show patience. So as much as he hated it and wanted more than anything to be at her side, Vin knew the time wasn't right.

Soon it would be but until then, he supposed he could still _dream_.

  
**THE END**

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> If anyone finds Vin a little forward in all this, do remember the man is dreaming and the encounter is his idealised version of how his and Alex's first time would be.


End file.
